Breathless
by Cassandra Flavius
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Find out what happens when a typhoon hits Tokyo and Darien and Serena have to wait it out in a little brick supply house in the park...


Title: Breathless Series: Sailor Moon Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com Short Story Summary: Find out what happens when a typhoon hits Tokyo and Darien and Serena have to wait it out in a little brick supply house in the park.  
  
Hey minna! What's up? I really thought I was done with writing fanfics, but just as I wrote in my journal this morning: Facfiction, the cradle of my writing. Anyway, I was inspired by The Corrs' album In Blue, so this one will be a song fic! I don't own Darien, Serena, or whoever Sailor Moon related that comes up in the story, nor do I own "Breathless", however the story was thought up by my little gray cells! Have fun reading it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Breathless  
  
School was over, thankfully, and Serena had spent hours at the Crown already. She dragged herself from the Sailor V games and was preparing to say goodbye to Andrew. She would then take the path home to a wonderful dinner and the torture of homework and that obnoxious Luna. She neared the counter and found Andrew with his ear stuck in the radio, wondering what in the world could be more interesting than saying goodbye to his favorite ditz Serena paid a little attention to the radio.  
  
".with wind speeds exceeding 80 kilometers an hour. We advice all citizens to seek safe shelter as soon as possible, preferably in the next forty-five minutes to an hour. It is moving quickly and meteorologists do not know exactly when it will reach the city!"  
  
Serena, groaned. a typhoon. Well, at least she'll have time to reach home within a half hour. She thought for a moment, and a sparkle of joy dancing across her eyes. Usually after typhoon, school would be out for at least a couple of days. She gave an excited laugh and waved goodbye to the worried Andrew, and headed towards the park, taking the shortest way home.  
  
She walked out to meet the tired the afternoon sun. There was still no sign of a typhoon, which caused Serena to have doubts of her connection with what the news reporter's information to an ugly, drastic typhoon. But she knew too well that such tremendous storms came in such a sort notice! How could she be so happy about the typhoon, she questioned herself, when there would she many suffering after it? She scolded herself , but her mind still held on to the anticipation of not being used for a couple of days. As she made her way home she felt the soft breeze rise in scale, steadily and quickly, and she quickened her pace.  
  
Serena was walking against the wind, this she noticed when she was in the park. With every increase of speed that Serena attempted the wind blew on her with its double! However, she was not too worried as the sun was still watching over her, and she could see no signs of dirty clouds. She just concentrated on the next step, and the next, hoping that she was actually bringing herself home.  
  
But the wind just went on blowing, playing no heed to the poor little person. Making little progress Serena envied those who were heading to her opposite direction. Soon she was all alone in the park, she and the wind. She kept walking, and looking up to see her progress she noticed a person running, unwillingly, towards her. She trying to move out of the way, but the wind would not allow her, and soon the two collided.  
  
She couldn't blame the wind. Tempest or fine weather, their bodies were always drawn to collision. This time it was Darien that flew onto her, landing on top of the tiny lady. Oh, that did hurt! Serena closed her eyes feeling the pain of the fall, and the weight of Darien. Ugh, she could hardly breathe. She desperately gasped for air, and sucked in the little oxygen that entered. It was scented, a soothing scent of roses. She closed her eyes and sighed satisfied. Go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless.  
  
Darien rolled over to the side and glanced over to his bumping partner. Her eyes were closed, with a faint smile on her face. She looked like a fairy, with her long blonde hair swaying with the gale along with the leaves from last autumn. Her school uniform followed the same melody. Darien was flabbergasted, it took him a while to realize that this was his Meatball Head, and not a fallen angel. He wondered what was wrong with her, why she wasn't apologizing as always, and called her by that hateful nick name. No answer. He started to search for the reason to why she didn't answer; he knew that he couldn't possibly go wrong with "Meatball Head"! It didn't take long for him to realize that she was not breathing.  
  
Darien was alarmed. He instantly sat and performed all types of reviving techniques that he could think of. What if she died, true she had only fainted, but sill. A world without Serena? He wouldn't take that chance. He'd rather die. After pressing her chest for some time, he lowered his ear to her mouth and nose listening after her breathing.  
  
That smell. fresh roses, fresh red roses with droplets of crystal on the petals. Serena opened her eyes to see Darien's ebony hair blowing wildly against her face. "What are you doing?" she asked as she felt her lips brush against his earlobe.  
  
Darien darted up to his sitting position again! Relieved and afraid that Serena might think that he was doing something naughty. "Listening after your breath," he said hurriedly, "you fainted, Meatball Head."  
  
"Thanks to you I did," she spat scornfully, feeling pain on the part of her body that were against the ground, "And don't call me that!"  
  
"We don't have time for this, Meatball Head; I know there is a supply house around here somewhere. We'd better hurry up to it before the wind gets so strong that it won't let us up again. I never planed on dying on a park path in a hurricane day, thank you," while giving this speech Darien stood up offering Serena his hand as support.  
  
At first she neglected his hand, but as she tried to get up on her own, she only felt more pain shoot up her nerves. She therefore grabbed her enemy's hands and as quickly as she could rose herself. However, she was not quick enough, for the back of her body hurt so much that tears make their way down her cheek, and her mouth opened to wail.  
  
"Now, what is it, Meatball Head?" Darien asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
"My back! My entire backside," she said between subs, "It's all your fault, you jerk!"  
  
Darien looked behind Serena to see what she meant. and my god! She was full of scrapes from her shoulders down to the lower legs, and bleeding in a few places. Her white uniform shirt was dirty and to pieces and the sailor fold over her shoulders was no more. The skirt was whole, for it was a strong material, and Darien believed that her behind was intact, with probably a big blue mark. The many little wounds were dirty with pathway material and needed direct cleaning otherwise they could become infected. However, at the moment it was more important to find shelter.  
  
Serena was dragged around the park for some time before they saw the tiny red brick supply house. They ran toward it, only to find that the door was locked! Obviously! No one was so dumb as to leave the door to a supply room in a public park unlocked! But the house was old, and Darien went over to one of the windows, which dusty with age, it was left unclosed. He opened the window and looked inside: brooms, saws, grass-cutter, and loads of other gardening things.  
  
Darien jumped into the house and summoned Serena to come to the window. The window was relatively low, as supply houses usually aren't so big and tall. He told her to hop in, and took a hold of both her hands to help her over the window.  
  
Once inside, Serena looked out the window, not knowing what to do. She leaned on the pane and looked up to the sky and noticed the dark gray clouds approaching. The daylight's fading slowly; with every minute passing the army of clouds threatened the sun, casting a shadow over the earth. She felt the wind hit her face from the window. She smiled, they were safe from the storm now, she would come out alive.  
  
She looked around wondering why Darien was running around the small space searchingly. It hit her suddenly: how would they manage to survive each other those hours to come? But time with you is standing still at the moment. She glanced at him when he grabbed a bucket and ceased searching; he was so handsome! If he could only once be nice to her.why was he always so mean? What had she done? She didn't understand it. What could she possibly have done to make him hate her so much? Even if he teased her, she still liked him.how could she like such an idiot? She's seen documentaries about women who somehow just seem to be attracted to people that treat them badly, and she hoped she wasn't one of them.  
  
Darien asked her to move out of the window, making way for him to hop out with his bucket. He went around the house, and soon Serena heard the sound of running water. She looked around and wondered if the were any stools, but there weren't, so she sat on the cement floor. Upon sitting she felt her bum ache. She then had to support her upper legs on her two lower legs, so as to not have the floor in contact with her bum. I'm waiting for you only, she sighed thinking of Darien outside. The wind was cold now, and she wanted him to come in and shut the window.  
  
"Meatball Head," Darien called from outside, and Serena darted up. "Quick, take this bucket!"  
  
Serena reached to take it, and for a tiny second his fingers brushed on hers. The felt herself become weak in the knees and felt that she might collapse any time now. The slightest touch and I feel weak, she thought gravely. She couldn't believe the impact Darien had on her feelings. It wasn't fair that she had to feel like a jellyfish whenever he touched her, knowing that he didn't care. But she was doomed for this. She put the bucket on the floor, as Darien hopped in and shut the window as last.  
  
"So," he sighed calmly, "now, let's take care of your bruises. Take off you shirt, Meatball Head."  
  
"What???" she exclaimed shocked, looking at him.  
  
"Off with it, Meatball Head! Those scrapes need to be taken care of" he commanded.  
  
She was not about to take off her shirt in front of Darien! Never! She didn't want him to see her pink Sailor V bra. It was just too embarrassing. Then she had a birth mark somewhere on her back. she had to come up with something soon. I cannot lie she sighed. why can I never come up with something good when I need it?  
  
"No, no, no, no," she assured him, "they can wait until I get home!"  
  
"Look, your bruises need to cleaned right now, or else they'll get infected," he continued.  
  
"I don't care," she said, grimacing at the disgusting thought of infection. Maybe she should get them cleaned.would she rather have an infection than taking off her shirt? Yes! Darien will tell the whole city.  
  
"Alright," Darien said giving up, "It's okay with me if you want to stay with the dirt of a pavement where people spit, dogs do their necessities, etc."  
  
From you I cannot hide. I'm losing will to try. she thought, and was instantly disgusted by what Darien had just said. He was right! She had to get cleaned up! She slowly lifted her shirt from her body, cringing. Oh, I can't hide it; she thought hopelessly, I can't fight it.  
  
There! He got was he wanted! She was now bare and exposed to him! She was expecting to hear his laugh and remark any moment now. She waited, and waited with the shirt in her hand. Impatiently Darien snatched the shirt from her hand, and ripped the front part from the back. Serena was shocked, too shocked to speak, she just watched the dirty part of it fall to the ground. What would he do to her now? Darien, kindly told her to sit. She obeyed him, sitting down slowly careful not to make her behind hurt. Darien placed himself behind her and dropped what was left of her shirt into the bucket. Aha, Serena sighed in relief, that's why he tore her shirt. She heard him twist the water out of the cloth, and felt him gently press it on her shoulders. She was still anticipating him to ridicule her bra, but his remark never came.  
  
Serena felt the cloth with icy water touch her back, sending shivers down her body. She felt Goosebumps popping up on feeling his finger tips so soft on her skin. She was supposed to feel the scrapes hurt, but her nerves were clouded to everything but Darien's touch. Go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless, she thought moaning, more of that rushy feeling in her heart than of pain.  
  
"Don't act like a baby, Meatball Head," Darien teased laughingly, "It doesn't hurt that much!"  
  
Why do you tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this lovin' feeling? Why do you make me long for your kiss? Go on, she thought as Darien carefully cleaned the scrapes of her middle back, go on.  
  
"Hey, you have a birthmark here," Darien remarked touching it.  
  
"Yeah," Serena answered blushing, with a bored tone.  
  
"It is a perfect crescent moon!" he exclaimed, still feeling it with his finger. Oh, how balmy his touch was!  
  
"Come on," she said faking annoyance. She had never thought of that. That her birthmark looked like the crescent moon. "Haven't you seen a birthmark before?"  
  
Darien ignored her, and went on with his cleaning. He was done with her back when she felt the rim of her skirt become wet. He sighed; he must've been so close because she felt his half warm breath on her back. She shivered once more and smiled. And if there's no tomorrow? If the hurricane destroys everything in the city, and all we have is here and now? What if Darien and she were the only two people left on earth after it? Well, I'm happy just to have you, because you're all the love I need.somehow. If you could just love me. just a little! Then I'd show you.  
  
She was aware of her surroundings again when Darien moved to sit in front of her, taking her foot onto his knees. She looked at him; he had his head unusually low, and concentrated on twisting the water off of her shirt. Then he carefully brought the shirt to the back of her knee. Serena gasped loudly; Darien heard it and looked up. He was blushing! Darien was blushing! Serena was so surprised that she had to grin.  
  
"What?" Darien asked unsure, increasing Serena's evil grin.  
  
"Ha, ha, " Serena said sweat-dropping, "Nothing. ha, ha."  
  
"Then why do you laugh at me?" he asked uncomfortable.  
  
"Er." she looked at his flushed face dumbfounded, should she tell him? Why not? It has to be my turn to tease him sometime. Oh it's like a dream, although I'm not asleep! "Heh, heh, you're blushing! Cool, collected, Darien. person that prides himself in being devoid of feeling is blushing!.I wonder why.!"  
  
"Very funny," Darien sighed annoyed, still redder. "I'm not used to seeing people like that." he tried to explain, throwing a quick glance at her chest before completely focusing on his cleaning.  
  
"Oh," she said. So, Darien, wasn't used to seeing females undressed. Well, that' something new. At least now she knew that he was never intimate with college girls. That information gave her some relief. She always had the feeling that Darien was a good boy after all. She was conscious of his hands cleaning, caressing her leg. It is really like a dream, and I never want to wake up!  
  
Darien brought her second foot to his knees, and started to clean it in silence. He felt awkward not being able to tease his Meatball Head, as usual. but couldn't help thinking of her Sailor V chest, and the long, smooth legs he was holding. Don't lose it, Darien, he told himself. He always felt a little awkward when Andrew's sister walked around his friend's apartment in a bikini top during the summer, and now he was seeing Serena in a bra. Reason, Darien, don't leave it. There, he was done with the second foot! He looked that Serena again. that bra was really cute.go on, go on, come on leave me breathless! Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this lovin' feeling. Make me long for your kiss. go on, go on.No! How to cover her up? He couldn't possibly be in the same room with Serena dressed like that until the storm was over. Then his remembered: his jacket! Yeah.  
  
"Um, here," Darien said taking off the green jacket, handing it to Serena. Why didn't I think of that before?  
  
Serena took it and put the big blazer on. Then, tired of sitting, she rolled of the floor with her tummy towards it, so as to not destroy Darien's job and not feel her bruises. Darien followed her example, lying down on his back. They lay there for a long time, quiet, thinking about each other.  
  
"Darien," said Serena finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Mmm," he answered.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" she questioned absentmindedly.  
  
Darien coughed, "What kind of question is that?"  
  
"But are you?" She insisted.  
  
I can't lie, from you I cannot hide, he thought as he searched for something to say. "Yes," he murmured at last, then quickly added "Are you?"  
  
Serena nodded. "What do you think?! No one even wants to go on a date with me!"  
  
Now Darien, time to tease her. He looked at her with a smirk, ready with a mean answer. Then he really looked at her profile. She was just so pretty, especially with that meatball hairdo. She looked so serious and embarrassed, he thought, and I've lost my will to try!  
  
"That's not true, I'd go on a date with you, anytime" he said very low, with a comforting smiling. Damn, I can't hide it. Can't fight it, either!  
  
"That's not funny, Darien," she said looking at him. Did he just say that? Darien for once didn't say a mean thing to me! "You're the first one to yell out that I'm the most stupid, klutzy, fat, ditzy, crybabyish." Serena trailed off sobbing.  
  
"Well, it's not true," he explained reaching his hand to her face to clear the tears of the corner of her eyes. "Nothing I ever said of you is true. I never mean the insults I give you!-Well, except when I say that you're lazy. I was going to say that to you, but I never came around it."  
  
Serena caught her breath when he touched her face. She loved the feeling of his skin of her, it felt so right. His touches were felt all the way: deep down in her heart. Go on, go on! He cleared the tears from her lashes. Come on, leave me breathless! However, his hand still lingered on her face, caressing it. Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling. Make me long for your kiss.  
  
"Go on, then, tell me why you tease me if you don't mean it?" she said sharply.  
  
Darien was silent, he was to ignore that question, but Serena insisted with her "Go on!". He brought his body close to hers, and both felt the rush of anticipation, and their heart beats increased.  
  
"Yeah, well," he tried, "Come on! You know you're my favorite brat! That's why I tease you."  
  
"Well, you have an odd way of showing your partiality." she remarked frowning.  
  
"Well, you know me," he laughed, he was now lying just beside her, his head inches from hers. "I'm a jerk, I do everything right--- except showing affection."  
  
"Well, can't you learn from Andrew how to treat your favorite brat?" Serena spat.  
  
"It's not like that, Meatball Head!" he smiled helplessly, now he was going to have to explain it all. What would she say? Would she just laugh at him? No, Serena wasn't like that, she would smile at him and decline kindly. But he'll let it come slowly, so to let her know what he was feeling.she would get the hint and stop him before he could humiliate himself, if she didn't feel the same way as he did.  
  
"Oh, really?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, Andrew wants u got go on dates, but I never want a guy to come near you," he explained, there was something in his voice that Serena could lay her hand on, vehemence?  
  
"Since when did u take on the job of being my dad?"  
  
"Your Dad?" Darien exclaimed. "I have no desire what so EVER of having to act anything like your dad!" he said and ended with a despising "pfft".  
  
"You hate me, Darien," she concluded, "admit it! And you don't need you to try to comfort me. I just want to know why."  
  
"Meatball Head." he said softly as he lifted himself so that he rested on his right arm, bringing his face closer to hers, letting her breathe wonderful rose scented air. "Alright, I'll tell you what I hate about you," he decided, and he saw Serena's flawless summer sky eyes widen. He drew his breath and brought his head closer to her, making both their hearts race, hearing Serena gasp with anticipation. "I hate the way you tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this lovin' feeling. You make me long for your kiss." he murmured.  
  
She was astounded. He wanted her.no way. yes way! It must be true! Oh, go on go on, come on, leave me breathless she thought with rapture. Wow.  
  
"Serena?" Darien asked uncertainly.  
  
"Go on, go on, come on, Darien, leave me breathless." she mumbled.  
  
"Do what, Meatball Head?" he rose his eyebrow, did he hear right?  
  
"Go on!" she said a little out of patience. "Go on, kiss me! Come on, leave me breathless!"  
  
This time Darien got the hint and drew is left hand around her neck pushing her head to him. He met her lips eagerly, yearningly, never losing another moment for he did not want to wake up, if it were a dream. How many such dreams had he had? And all of them ended just when this moment arrived. He passionately kissed her inexperienced sweet, eager mouth, exploring it, tasting it, never wanting to feel anything else in his life, but this love that they were feeling. However, at last he had to pull off fearing that his Meatball Head might faint again.  
  
He lowered his head to the ground again, and smiled at her, who laughing at him with utter joy. She was on her knees now, with her arms stretched, her pink bra showing a little, ready do give him a big hug. Darien opened his arms welcoming her, and saw her fall upon his chest. As soon as she was on him he locked her there with his arms, and let her caress him and play with his hair just as he let himself dig one of his hands into her golden halo. And there they lay, patiently waiting for the storm to end.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ There! Weirdo story, huh? Well, well, Ja ne, Ami D'Aqua (July/Aug. 2003) 


End file.
